


Klaara Woman

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [15]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Dressup"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaara Woman

“Crichton, we have declared it will be Halloween, you have seventy arns to get your costume ready. Bring the boy. And candy.” With that said, Rygel sped off on his hoversled before John could protest properly that it probably wasn’t even October. He’d lost track of time after his last jaunt through the wormhole, he had no clue what the date was back on Earth.

He stepped out into the corridor and shouted after the Hynerian, “And where do you expect me to get candy?!?”

Rygel stopped and turned his sled slightly to glare darkly from under his brows. “Be resourceful. There will be treats when I knock. You introduced us to the holiday, you will honor the dead with us!”

“Oh, for crying out loud, it was an accident... Rygel... Rygel come back here Sparky, we need to discuss this!”

“Seventy arns, make your costume good, I will be awarding prizes.”

Chiana came down the corridor from the opposite direction. “What was all the shouting?”

“We’re having Halloween.”

“With costumes?” Chiana grinned hopefully. “I want to dress up.”

John sighed and wondered if he could figure out a way to make popcorn balls, he still had some cases of popcorn left in the cargo hold. 

 

~*~

 

Wandering around the cargo hold for arns had netted Chiana some stray bits and pieces to use to cobble together her costume. She wanted to be a Klaara Woman from Bentis. She needed tubing and wiring to make the antlers to put on her head. She already had a sexy gown to wear, she had found the long dress in a crate they had gotten in trade over a cycle ago. It was a shimmering silver metallic material that clung to her in all the right places.

Aeryn had not liked it, she claimed it itched her skin. Chiana had fallen in love with it as soon as she saw it. And now she had a reason to wear it. It went perfectly against the grayish tones of her skin, which had been a surprise, she had thought the pale color would wash out, but instead, it shimmered more. It looked very good on her. She felt sensual in it. It had been a long time since she had felt that way.

She had a box of cosmetics that she had purchased on Earth, and she planned to add some shades of green to her skin in the proper places to look like a proper Klaara Woman.

Since their time on Earth, she had practiced frequently with the tiny brushes, applying the colors in layers the way Olivia Crichton had taught her. She knew she would never be pink like Peacekeepers or humans, but she craved color in her life and on her person. Growing up on a world where everyone was gray and white and pale, and everything surrounding the people was was dark and dismal, she was drawn to anything shiny, bright, vibrant even garish. Crichton laughed when she told him her favorite color was orange.

Chiana didn’t really like being a little gray girl.

She was going to shine and shimmer on their Halloween. 

 

~*~

 

Everyone on Moya was excited on the day Rygel had declared to be Halloween. Even Aeryn had gotten into the spirit, borrowing some of Chiana’s colors to paint her face and donned a pair of false fuzzy ears that John had made for her. She had a long tail tucked into the back of her belt and John had coached her to say “meow,” occasionally. That amused the baby, he laughed and clapped his hands over it, so she continued to play along.

Chiana had already had her turn in the galley and made her treats to share, a recipe she remembered making when she was in school. She had made one without the alcohol-soaked nuts so that Little D’argo could have one. She prepared her tray of treats and set it aside then went to get ready.

She sat in front of the mirror and painted her face. She gave a shudder as she realized how creepy her face looked with the deep green shadows. She had a long black wig to wear, further darkening her natural bright coloring. The antlers she had made came out perfectly, she set them over the wig.

Standing, she backed away from the mirror, turning to see herself. She was so giddy with the effect that she wanted to jump up and down and squeal with delight. But that would not do for a Klaara Woman, she needed to be morose and somber and quiet, serious in her duty of escorting the souls of the dead to the gates of the afterworld.

The tiny spangles on the hem of her dress made a spooky scratching noise as she moved to the door of her quarters. The sound only added to the eerie effect she was trying to create.

As she went towards Pilot’s den to show off her dress as she had promised to do, she hoped that Crichton might take her picture with his camera so she could remember how good she looked on the first Halloween on Moya. She raised her chin high and glided down the corridor.

 

The End


End file.
